


Balloon

by Crockzilla



Series: Domesti-Kink with Spideypool [11]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Age Play, Big!Wade, Dadpool, Disney, Fluff, M/M, Non-Sexual Age Play, Thumb-sucking, little!peter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-06
Updated: 2017-10-06
Packaged: 2019-01-09 18:33:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12282132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crockzilla/pseuds/Crockzilla
Summary: Peter tries being Little for the first time. Wade squees. And panics.





	Balloon

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LomitoSuperSuavecito](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LomitoSuperSuavecito/gifts).



Thursdays had been Wade’s favorite day for a while, but now that Spidey had finally declared his love (which Wade was still squealing over in private moments [and not-private moments]) Thursdays had gotten even better, because now Peter accompanied him on his Ellie visits, which meant he got to have his two favorite humans in the same place.

Of course, Peter had been super considerate and repeatedly told him that if he wanted just-dad-and-daughter time that was completely okay, but Wade was pretty sure Ellie would be pissed if he showed up without her Uncle Spidey (who she now called Spidey or Peter, because calling your dad’s boyfriend “Uncle” was mildly creepy). And he was pretty sure it would break Peter’s heart to miss a Thursday, as well – the two of them _adored_ each other, and nothing made Wade happier than to watch them play Mini-Miss-Wolverine and Spider-man action figures, or beat the hell out of him at Mario Kart, or tackle epic coloring projects spread out all over the kitchen floor, which was what they were currently occupied with.

He set down the snacks he had been sent for (apple slices), and both of his Most Precious Ones enthusiastically thanked him before concentrating again on their mural which appeared to have a Dragons versus Robots theme. Wade’s heart did a little summersault when he realized that Ellie and Peter both stuck the tips of their tongues out of the sides of their mouths when they concentrated. They looked like weird twins, occasionally stopping in their work to make suggestions or giggle delightedly at what the other had drawn.

Wade sighed – of course Spidey was super great with kids. More than that, though – he seemed to really enjoy getting to do kid activities, which made total sense to Wade. Now that they’d exchanged tragic back stories, he knew that Peter Parker hadn’t caught a fucking break since he was five years old, so it had to be awesome to be able to just _relax_ and use his imagination and stuff for _fun_. He felt himself smile dopily as he watched Peter’s lovely face, big eyes alight with child-like joy, for once totally care free.

Hm…

*~*~*~*

“ _Quit_ it!”

“ _You_ quit it!”

Wade blinked. He thought at first that maybe they were staging this to amuse the two Richards offspring (who did seem to be enjoying it), but then he realized that his boyfriend and Johnny Storm were having an honest-to-goodness slap fight over an action figure. And they were actually mad. Just as he started wondering if he should intercede, Sue popped her head into the room. “Johnny, leave Peter alone.”

Johnny stopped trying to set Peter’s hair on fire (to be fair, Peter had his converse in Johnny’s face and a death grip on the Spidey action figure he held in his hands) to give his big sister an absolutely scandalized look. “He _started_ it!”

“He’s littler than you,” Sue insisted, sternly. “It’s time to eat, come on, Ben’s been cooking all afternoon.”

“She means that you’re _short,_ ” Johnny said as soon as Sue and the kids were out of earshot, prompting Peter to push him in the face. Wade knew that Peter had been close with Johnny and his weirdo super family for years, since they had both acquired super powers when they were way too young to reasonably deal with the risk to mind and body. So he supposed it made sense that Peter went into annoying-baby-brother mode when they were together, and while he might _seem_ pissed that Johnny was using his superior height to block him from getting to the dining room (until Peter finally whined for Sue who casually encased her brother in a force field), Wade could tell he was actually – happy. At ease. And it was nice to see Peter let himself be a little bit irresponsible for a change.

….Hmmm…

*~*~*~*

Explaining how age play worked to someone was always a uniquely awkward endeavor. And Wade had done it before with a few of his paramours (and not-so-paramours) but he realized about halfway into bringing it up to Peter that he was pretty out of practice.

“So, like,” Peter asked, his brow creased in concentration, “in a sexy way?”

Yeep. Wade had anticipated this. “It can be.”

“Have you done it that way before?”

 _Enhk._ “Yeah, some.”

Peter narrowed his sharp Spidey eyes at him. “But that’s not what you had in mind.”

Wade released the breath he’d been holding. Sexy age play was _great,_ but being an Actual Dad was still new to him and he wasn’t sure he could handle the crisscrossing synapses yet. “No.”

Peter frowned. He was taking this very seriously, which made Wade both hopeful and worried. “So I would just -- pretend to be a little kid?”

“Well – “ Sigh. This was the part that was most hard to explain. “You know how when you web me to the bed and won’t let me come until you say and I get all floaty and turn into goo?”

Peter smiled in an adorably lascivious way. “Yep.”

“It’s like that! Except,” Wade quickly amended at Peter’s incredulous look, “not so much the goo part, but if conditions are right, you’ll – _feel_ Little. You’ll kind of slip into a Little state of mind.”

Peter sighed, frowning harder. Even though Wade knew Peter trusted him, it was like his Spidey was always subconsciously on the alert for getting put in an embarrassing situation. It probably had something to do with being mercilessly bullied throughout grade school (and if Wade ever found a walking trash bag called Flash Thompson he would make himself a new human-skin rug).

“We don’t have to,” Wade reassured, scooting a little closer to him on the couch ( _their_ couch, Peter had said). “I just think you might really have fun.”

“Would you have fun?” Peter asked.

Wade shrugged and felt his face heat up. Goddamnit – he did not recall new relationships involving this much goddamn _blushing._ “I like taking care of you. I’d like to take care of you – like that.”

Peter’s giant brown eyes warmed in that way that made Wade’s insides squiggle. Some of the folks he’d been with hadn’t been so thrilled to find out that Big Bad Deadpool was a care-giving slut. But then, Peter wasn’t like many of the folks he’d been with. He reached over and took Wade’s hand in his tiny-but-strong one. “I want to try,” he said, “but I don’t know if I’ll be good at it, the getting into the head-space thing.”

Wade felt his heart swell alarmingly – ooh, he wanted this more than he’d let himself realize. “Leave that to me, Sugar Britches.”

*~*~*

Unlike most of the activities they’d engaged in so far, age play took a little time to set up. The next day, they went to their favorite thrift store, which had a neat selection of vintage toys. There, they found something that made Wade drop his purse and scream out loud: an original-series April O’Neal and all four Ninja Turtles. As they were making their way to the register – after Peter had picked up Wade’s purse and the toys and awkwardly smiled at the other customers – Peter stopped short, his eyes glued to a shelf where sat a large-ish T-Rex plushie.

“Ooh,” Wade admired, “that’s a cool guy right there.”

Peter turned and looked at him with giant, hopeful eyes. “Can we get her, too?”

 _Oh._  “Of course we can, pumpkin.”

Peter’s face lit up as Wade reached T-Rex off the shelf and handed her to him. Jesus Christ, Peter slipped into Little-head super easily and had no idea, bless him. This was going to be a piece of cake.

*~*~*

“Am I Little yet?”

Wade put down his crayon to lean over and give Peter a kiss on the forehead. The thing about Spidey was that, dashing and brave as he might be, he was also kiiind of neurotic. “You’ve got to relax, sweetie-pie,” Wade reassured him. “Are we still having fun coloring?”

Peter nodded, looking forlornly at the Dori picture he was coloring in the giant Disney coloring book Wade had found at the grocery store. “I just – babe, I don’t know if I can do this.”

Peter enjoyed calling Wade “babe” because it sounded so grown up, which was a thing he had actually said to Wade out loud in real life, but of _course_ he still doubted his ability to become Little. Doubting himself was one of Spidey’s signature moves. Wade set aside his own X-Men coloring book and scooted closer to his guy across the living room floor. “All we’re supposed to be doing is having fun, Silly Bear. You don’t have to magically poof into a Little.”

“I know,” Peter sighed. “I just hate disappointing you.”

Wade scooted so that he could wrap both legs and both arms around his poor sad Spidey, pulling him close and successfully making him let out a tiny laugh. “You couldn’t disappoint me if you tried,” Wade said in his ear. Peter turned into him, sighing against his neck, and let Wade just hold him for a moment. This is _it,_ Wade wanted to tell him – this is all it is, this right here.

“How about a snack?” Wade asked.

Peter sat up, seeming to consciously put himself back together (because unbeknownst to him, he was fighting being Little the way little kids fought sleep). “Sure, that’d be nice.”

“Nah-ah,” Wade gently pushed him back down when Peter stood to go to the kitchen with him. “You stay here and keep coloring, cutie.”

Peter flashed him a mildly grumpy look but went back to his coloring. Wade ruffled his hair and kissed the top of his head before going to the kitchen – his guy was very tactile, so he was hoping if he kept up little platonic touches it would help him relax if nothing else.

Wade sliced up two of the apples they’d gotten from the cool apple orchard they’d visited upstate (because they were So. Very. Gay.) On a whim, he arranged them into spirals. And then he spent probably way too long making the spirals _perfect_ , or as perfect as he could without a protractor (and he was pretty sure one of those was hanging out in their junk drawer because Science Nerd). As he was fishing two juice boxes out of the bag of groceries he’d picked up that morning, he found something he’d almost forgotten about: a pack of balloons, the kind you blew up yourself at home.

Wade let out a gasp of glee – how could he have forgotten? There had been a small display of these at the store, already blown up, and they were so very very cool (and _mysterious_ ) that Wade had had to bring some home to his Spidey. He quickly blew one up and held it behind him, balancing the apples and juice boxes in his other arm, and made his way back to the living room.

“Ooh!” Peter said, clapping his hands a little as Wade set down the perfectly-spiraled apple slices in front of him. “Fancy, babe.”

Sigh – he was still _so_ close but not quite letting himself slide over the edge into Little Land. Perhaps it was stupid to think that something as simple as a balloon could make the difference, but this was a goddamn impressive balloon. Without preamble, Wade revealed the single balloon from behind his back and held it out for his Spidey to see.

Peter’s mouth froze mid-chew in a very cartoonish way, his eyes transfixed on the balloon. These balloons were _marbled_ , and not like just a single color with some white marbling going through them but like a _million_ different colors all swirled impossibly together. Wade had thought it was one of the neatest things he’d ever seen, and judging by the look of wonder on Peter’s face, he agreed.

“Pretty nifty, huh?”

Peter nodded, glancing up at him in awe, but not saying anything. Wade’s insides fluttered hopefully – something had definitely shifted in the room if his super-chatty guy was speechless. He held the awesome balloon out to Peter, who took it reverentially, turning it over in his hands to fully appreciate the amazing pattern. Wade leaned towards him. “We have a whole _pack_ of these.”

Peter looked up at him, his mouth literally falling open, which Wade was not sure he’d actually seen anyone do before. He felt the beginnings of a flood of warm fuzzies in his chest. “How ‘bout you eat your whole snack and finish your juice box, and then we can blow all of them up?”

Peter nodded enthusiastically, his eyes growing impossibly big at the thought of having an entire roomful of balloons. Wade giggled as his guy started munching away on his apple slices with fierce concentration, still holding the balloon in his other hand and idly playing with it as he ate, the most adorably pure expression of wonder on his face. Wade couldn’t _believe_ that had worked, but it appeared to have done the trick – Wade Wilson, Little Whisperer.

Once Peter had eaten all of his allotted apple slices with peanut butter and finished his juice box (which didn’t take long because Spidey-metabolism), Wade made good on his promise – they blew up every single balloon in the pack. And it actually went a long way towards covering their living room floor with balloons. Peter was absolutely _delighted_ , especially after Wade suggested that T-Rex and April and the Turtles might want to check out Balloon Planet.

Any doubts Wade had that his Spidey was actually, honest-to-goodness in Little-head vanished as he crawled along beside Peter holding the “extra” Turtles (Donatello and Leonardo [who Wade had to agree were mostly there to make Raph and Mikey look even cooler]) while Peter guided T-Rex, April, and the Important Turtles through the sea of balloons. Peter still wasn’t being super vocal, but he appeared to be constructing a very detailed narrative, and every now and then he whispered conspiratorially to his new toys, which made Wade have to bite his lip to keep from coo-ing out loud.

“Are we climbing up this weird mountain so we can see where we’re going?” Wade asked as he spotted for T-Rex, who was very carefully climbing up the side of the coffee table with April and all four Turtles on her back.

“Mm-hm,” Peter confirmed, mouth set in concentration as he helped T-Rex sway from side to side to move her giant legs forward.

“Do we know where we’re going or are we exploring?” Wade asked, hoping to gently ease his little Spidey into being more verbal.

“Fire Island,” Peter said as T-Rex reached the summit and the others dismounted her to look around.

Wade blinked. One, Peter’s Little!voice was softer and ever-so-slightly higher than his grown up voice, which made Wade want to scoop him up and kiss him all over his precious face. Two, ….Fire Island?

“Fire Island?” Wade asked, trying to sound nonchalant. Peter nodded as he guided Michealangelo to the edge of the coffee table to bravely peer over the side. “What’s on Fire Island?” Wade asked, afraid of the answer.

“A water fall,” Peter answered super quietly.

Okay, so – not the Fire Island Wade was familiar with, then. “Ooh, like a big waterfall?”

Peter nodded as he carefully put everyone on T-Rex’s back again for the journey down. “It gives you laser-vision.”

“Oh, wow. That’s some kinda crazy waterfall.”

“Mmhm,” Peter replied, and Wade was pleased to notice that he seemed less self-conscious. “And T-Rex is going to betray them there. But they don’t know yet.”

“Whaaat?” Wade whispered, genuinely surprised. T-Rex seemed like such a stand-up gal.

They successfully got everyone to Fire Island (which turned out to be their night stand), and then Peter decided that was a good stopping point for the April and the Turtles vs T-Rex saga because the narrative had led them away from their balloon-filled living room. But what to do next?

“Could we build a balloon tower?” Wade suggested as he attempted to stack a couple of balloons on top of each other. It did not work.

Peter looked at him kind of furtively, his shyness returning now that his whole imagination wasn’t being totally engaged. “Can we be bears?” he asked very quietly.

“Ooh, bears!” Wade enthused, then decided to go out on a limb. “Like Baby Bear and Daddy Bear?”

Peter paused for a moment, then nodded, smiling a little.

 _Whew_. They hadn’t really talked about how _they_ would relate, mostly because Wade was afraid that more talking about it would send Peter so far into his head that he’d never ever come out, so he’d decide to just see what happened while they were playing. He figured if he threw something out there that didn’t feel right to Peter he might suggest something that _did_ feel right, but judging by how he kept affectionately bumping up against Wade’s side as they crawled around growling and swiping at balloons, Peter was good with Baby Bear and Daddy Bear. _Squoom_.

So of course, just as Wade was mentally congratulating himself on how well this was going and enjoying the sweet sound of Peter’s laughter as he batted balloons, disaster struck. Peter put his tiny precious hand down on the floor to scoot towards the balloon salmon his Daddy Bear was tossing to him and let out a small cry of pain and surprise, quickly sitting down and holding his injured hand to his chest. Wade realized instantly where he had let Peter wander – the Bad Part of the Floor. It had been one of the first things Peter told him about when he’d moved in: a small spot on the hardwood floor of the living room that was “all splintery” as Peter had put it, and they kept meaning to call someone to take care of it, but they didn’t think about it that much because it wasn’t really in a spot where you’d go unless you were, for instance, a little baby bear crawling around on the floor.

Wade stifled the mournful cry that rose up in his throat, instead taking on a very soothing tone as he approached his poor hurt kiddo. “You’re okay, baby,” he reassured as he sat next to Peter and gently took the wrist of the injured hand. “Can I see?”

Peter glanced up at him, and Wade could see that he wasn’t crying (which Wade had been afraid of because he was suddenly not sure he was ready for that) but he looked _very_ sad and frustrated, probably because his Big Brain was berating him for getting so into being a little kid that he’d forgotten about the Bad Part of the Floor. But, he allowed Wade to take his hand and examine it, and sure enough there was a pretty sizeable splinter right in the meaty part of his palm. It didn’t look like it was lodged super deep, but it did look red and painful.

Wade placed a very careful kiss over the injured spot. “I am _so_ sorry I let this happen to you, sweets. Will you please let me fix it?”

Peter considered him with giant, sad eyes for a moment, then gave him a small nod. With lightening speed, Wade bamfed to the bathroom and grabbed tweezers, ointment, and bandages out of the First Aid Kit (which he had assembled the first week he moved in because he got tired of searching through Peter’s exceedingly disorganized bathroom drawers every time one of them had an injury). He quickly returned to his little guy, who sat very still as he plucked out the splinter and dressed the tiny wound.

“How brave are you, kiddo?” Wade praised, which made Peter smile and duck his head, shyly, and so Wade just _had_ to pull him in for a big hug. “My good boy. Daddy is _so_ sorry you got hurt.”

 _Oops_ – Wade froze, awkwardly. Was that okay? Playing baby and daddy bear was one thing, but actually referring to himself like that was another. Well, but – Peter returned his hug and even let out a contented little sigh as he rested his head on Wade’s shoulder, so…seemed like it was okay. _Melt._

“What would you like to do next, pal?”

Peter sat up and shrugged. He seemed a little mellow, and Wade realized that they had been playing for _hours,_ which was _awesome,_ but it also meant that a nap was probably in their imminent future.

“How about a bubble bath?”

Peter’s ears perked up at that. Wade had quickly found out that Spidey was an absolute bath junkie, but he never let himself indulge in them unless he was super sore from crime-fighting and Wade talked him into relaxing in the yummy-smelling Epsom salts he’d picked up at that swanky pharmacy a couple blocks over. So, naturally, bubble bath was an exciting prospect to Little!Peter, even more so when he beheld the surprise bath toys that Wade had gotten that morning.

“And check this out,” Wade said before (gently) squirting him in the face with the squeezable Sub-Mariner toy he’d found, which Peter, judging by the way he giggled evilly as he submerged the toy and squirted Wade back, thought was just as hilarious as he did.

Once they were both dried off and in dry clothes (because daddies did _not_ escape getting soaked during bath time, Wade had just discovered), they decided it was time to snuggle on the couch and watch a movie. Wade hummed to himself happily as he quickly flipped through Netflix – _this_ was the part he’d been looking most forward to: cuddling with this little tiny Spidey as they watched _The Lion King,_ which Peter had somehow never seen. He thought his heart might explode with warm, swooping happies as he arranged the Good Blanket over them and his baby curled up against his chest.

 _The Lion King_ was somehow even better than Wade remembered it being, and Peter seemed to absolutely _love_ it. He gleefully bounced up and down so much during “Just Can’t Wait to be King” that Wade was afraid he’d fall of the couch. Peter didn’t know any of the words yet, so Wade entertained him by singing along for both of them, which made Peter giggle and nuzzle his head into Wade’s shoulder. _Sigh,_ he’d figured this would be awesome, but the reality was even awesomer than he’d dreamed. Peter was so _happy,_ so absolutely not worried about _any_ thing, his lovely features lit up with uninhibited joy, and getting to take _care_ of him when he was so sweet and vulnerable and so _himself_ made the feeling of _yes yes right right right_ that Peter always gave Wade incredibly intense. He was not sure he quite knew what to do with all these feelings. In fact, he was so distracted by watching Peter and having feelings that he did not notice what part of the movie they had reached.

“What’s gonna happen?” Peter asked in his quiet little voice as Mufasa bounded away in a panic to rescue Simba.

“He’s – he’s gonna go get him, and they’re gonna come back and kick Scar’s ass, and then they’ll all go out to lunch, so it’s pretty boring, how ‘bout we watch something else?” Wade lied as he scrambled for the remote.

His baby Spidey fixed him with a skeptical look, placing his hand over the remote to stop Wade from switching the movie off. So – turned out that Little!Peter still had zero tolerance for bullshit and was still stubborn and bossy as fuck (which Wade was actually delighted to discover, or he would have been if it wasn’t currently keeping him from preventing the awful experience they were both about to have).

“Baby boy, I _really_ think we should not watch this part,” Wade pleaded.

Peter glanced at him, but quickly refocused on the stampeding wildebeest on the screen, an exceedingly worried expression on his face. Wade realized he had two choices – go into Stern Dad mode and insist on turning off the movie, or let this happen and deal with the consequences. He was just _not_ Stern Dad – he knew that about himself, and also this was his fault for forgetting about this _major plot point_ when he’d decided this was the perfect movie to watch while Peter was Little for the first time, and it was too late now.

He watched Peter’s face as Simba searched for his dad. Fan- _fucking-_ tastic, Wilson – show the goddamn _Lion King_ to your boyfriend who’s lost like two-and-a-half sets of parents, the most recent one of whom died in his arms and turned out to be his fault (even though it really wasn’t but try telling Spidey that [it would not work]). As poor little Simba found his dad’s body, Wade watched Peter take in a huge breath. But, instead of bursting into tears (which Wade had braced himself for), he drew his knees up to his chest and brought his hand to his mouth, popping his thumb in and sucking on it intently.

Wade’s heart – _disintegrated_. This was, first of all, one of the single most adorable things that any human had ever beheld, and he wanted to take a thousand pictures so that the moment would be captured for eternity. But over and above that – he had re-traumatized his sweet Spidey so badly that he was sucking his goddamn thumb. _Way._ To _fucking. Go._

He carefully put his arm around his little kiddo, and to his relief, Peter leaned into him, letting Wade tuck his head under his chin to hold him securely, much like Simba was tucking himself under his dad’s giant paw (the major difference being, of course, that Mufasa was _dead_. Deady-dead-dead. It was as if Disney had designed the whole movie by asking, “What would make specifically Peter Parker the _most_ sad?”) Peter kept quietly sucking his thumb up against Wade’s chest as Scar told Simba it was all his fault and Simba wandered into the desert alone.

“He’s gonna be okay,” Wade reassured him. “See, that’s Timon and Pumba, and they’re gonna take care of him.”

He felt Peter take in another deep breath and sigh it out. Then, he gently unfurled himself from Wade’s embrace, released his thumb from his mouth, sat up, and looked at Wade very seriously. “That was really sad, Daddy.”

Wade was once again beset by too many conflicting emotions – his little tiny spider had called him _Daddy! Squee!_ – but how was he doing? Was he too traumatized to process it fully? Wade decided to go with mirroring Peter’s thoughtful, direct demeanor. “It was really sad. Are you – okay?”

Peter nodded. And Wade could tell he meant it. So – even Little, Peter Parker was a pretty tough cookie, turned out.

“Do we want to watch the rest?” Wade asked, and Peter shook his head, yawning and confirming Wade’s suspicions that they were now in The Nap Zone. He hugged his sleepy little guy and gave him a kiss on the temple. “Do we want to go lay down on the bed, or nap right here?”

Peter answered by wrapping both arms around Wade and laying his full weight against him, effectively pinning him to couch. Wade giggled, arranging the Good Blanket over them once again. What to watch while they floated away to Nap Land? On a weird whim (and he made a point of listening to his weird whims [except maybe not if they were about Disney movies from now on]) he selected something that he had been overjoyed to find on Netflix.

 _Ren and Stimpy_ had always oddly comforted and soothed him, but he was, he had been told, kind of different from a lot of people. But, judging by the little giggles that kept coming from his baby, followed soon by soft little snores, Peter was different in the same way. He pulled his guy even more snugly to his chest and indulged in rocking him just a little bit, trying to memorize the feeling of Peter’s sweet body resting against his, not in post-coital bliss, not as boyfriends cuddling on the couch, but as his baby.

*~*~*

Wade drifted back to consciousness (he had been _asleep_? Like _really_ asleep?) and immediately missed the warm weight of Peter’s body in his arms, but when he opened his eyes he was greeted by the sight of his Spidey, now all grown up, leaning over the back of the couch and smiling at him.

“Oh hey,” Wade greeted, his voice cracking with sleep. “Whatcha smilin’ at, Hot Pants?”

Peter’s smile widened into a full on grin, and he leaned close and laid a kiss on Wade’s nose. “You.”

Wade blushed because that was evidently something he _did_ all the goddamn time now. “How come?”

Peter hopped over the back of the couch to land in his lap, giving him a real kiss on the lips this time. “You’re so cute. You’re just _so_ cute, babe.”

Wade laughed as Peter continued kissing him on the face. “Um, I believe you have me confused with _you,_ Spider-baby.”

“Was I okay?” Peter pulled back, genuinely anxious. “I wasn’t too awkward? Sorry about the – thumb thing.”

Wade cupped Peter’s precious face in his hands. “A – don’t _ever_ apologize to me for doing super adorable things. B – you were _perfect_. Did you have fun?”

Peter smiled again, a kind of soft, secret smile, all anxiety leaving his eyes. “Yeah. That was – actually really awesome. I feel weirdly good.”

“Even though I let you get a gigantic splinter and also showed you the most traumatic movie possible?”

“Oh,” Peter sighed, kissing him once again, “you were so, _so_ sweet taking care of me, honey. Totally worth a splinter and some mild mental scarring.”

Wade hummed – Peter had called him “honey” and thought he was sweet. Unspoken happies passed between them, and they both laughed because _gah_ this was the _best_. “It’s probably sad that feeling this good is weird for us, huh?” Peter mused.

“It just means we appreciate it more.”

“So we can do that again?” Peter asked, eyes lit up excitedly. “Like, soon?”

Wade’s heart thrummed. “You bet your sweet, spandex-covered ass we can.”

“Can we finish _Lion King_ now?”

“Well, sure,” Wade said, picking up the remote as Peter shifted around to get comfy. “If you want to—“

Peter raised an eyebrow at him. “I mean, his new family doesn’t also get run over by a bunch of buffalo, do they?”

“Um, actually, those were wildebeest, and not that I recall.”

“Oh, wildebeest, _excuse_ me, so very _obviously_ different from _buffalo_ in crucial ways…”

Wade giggled as Peter propped his feet in his lap – his Spidey was all grown up and a smart-ass again. But, as Timon and Pumba were discovering Simba passed out from exhaustion, he watched Peter pick up one of the many marvelous marbled balloons that still covered their floor, and he held it, idly playing with it as they watched the rest of the movie. _Mmm,_ yes – they would be doing this again. Soon.

**Author's Note:**

> Blessings to LomitoSuperSuavecito for this request!!!
> 
> Blessings to QQI25 for the BALLOONS!!!
> 
> Thank you all, you lovely precious humans, for sweet kudos and comments!!!
> 
> Up next: size kink for Persephoniac, then chastity kink for Vixen13, then several kinky biznesses for Cody_Thomas, then desperation kink for QQI25 (and also shopping), and somewhere in there will also be Cap and Wade dad!friends for LomitoSuperSuavecito (co-written with notlucy).
> 
> So many fun things!!! Let me know what else you want to see, you kinky cuties!


End file.
